ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse and Friends meet the 8 Vocaloids of Japan/Transcript
Mickey Mouse: Hiya, honorary Mouseketeers, I'm Mickey Mouse! Minnie Mouse: And I'm Minnie Mouse! We've got some friends for newbies out there. Donald Duck: I'm Donald Duck! Daisy Duck: I'm Daisy Duck! Goofy: I'm Goofy! Clarabelle Cow: I'm Clarabelle Cow! Horace Horsecollar: I'm Horace Horsecollar, and sitting in front of us is Pluto! Pluto: Hi! *panting* Mickey: Together... Minnie: ...we are... Mickey & Minnie: ...the classical Disney company! Others: Yeah! Mickey: Today, we have a special surprise for those who are newbies... Minnie: ...so prepare to be amazed! Hit it, Horace! Horace: You got it, Minnie! (electrical music playing) Hatsune Miku: Hi there, Mickey Mouse, my western name is Miku Hatsune and I'm one of the 6 Crypton Vocaloids. I see that you have your own friends here. Is there another mouse like you? I know Minnie is her name, am I correct? (all Disney characters agreeing) Rin Kagamine (offscreen): Then prepare to meet... *camera pans to her and Len Kagamine* Len Kagamine: ...the Kagamine Twins! Rin: I'm Rin. Len: I'm Len. Kagamine Twins: And we come from the same family. Rin: You see, Mickey and Minnie, we have the same mommy and daddy and we have different preferences, like I fancy oranges. Len: That's why we're the first duo in the Vocaloid media. We're from Crypton, you know. Megurine Luka: Hello, Mickey, my name's Luka Megurine and I'm another Crypton Vocaloid. I like seafood, especially fish, because it's my preference. Gumi Megpoid: I'm Gumi and I'm one of the Internet Co. Vocaloids. Some people like to call me Megpoid and I like carrots, just like any bunny rabbit would. MEIKO: I'm Vocaloid Meiko and I have been made by Crypton. Guess it's true that I seem to be drunk sometimes, but I'd rather go with the tomatoes if that's OK with you guys. KAITO: Hey there, mice and ducks, I'm Kaito and I'm another Crypton Vocaloid. Of all the ice cream flavors in the world, I like mint the best. What's your favorite flavor? (all talking at once with Pluto panting) Rin: Orange! Len: Banana! KAITO: Oh, well, since I heard too many answers all at once, I'll just go make a chart that's all about ice cream flavors and include myself as one of the subjects there, OK? Miku: So, Minnie, I have one question to ask you; when did you first run a bow workshop? Minnie: Just after the release of my spinoff, of course. MEIKO: By the way, I have the initial "M" on my headset because it's the initial of my name. Mickey: Wow, that's an amazing coincidence. Mickey, Minnie and Miku all start with "M". Camui Gakupo: Greetings, Disney folk, I am Kamui Gakupo and I'm another Internet Co. Vocaloid. Some fans like to call me Gackpoid and I have a loving passion for eggplants. Goofy: Gawrsh, that's really nifty! Ah-yuck! *laughs* Can I call you Gacky? Luka: Donald, I would like to say that you are Disney's first duck in your franchise. Donald: Aw... thanks, Luka, and I'm lucky to have Daisy on my side, right? *sighing* Daisy: You bet, my lucky sailor-suited lovey-dovey, and we make a perfect duck couple together! Gumi: I really like your working outfit, Horace. Horace: Thanks, Gumi, I am a working horse after all. Clarabelle: Boy, I feel like we've got the first visit around here! Pluto: Uh-huh! Miku: Time out, everybody, I think there is one more thing we almost forgot. Vocaloids, take your positions! *runs to the stage with the other Vocaloids* And Horace, would you play the finale, please? Horace: Right! *resumes the music* Miku: OK, one more time; I'm Hatsune Miku! Rin: I'm Rin Kagamine! Luka: I'm Megurine Luka! Gumi: I'm Gumi Megpoid! MEIKO: I'm Meiko! KAITO: I'm Kaito! Len: I'm Len Kagamine! Gakupo: I'm Gakupo; sometimes known as Gackpoid! Miku: And all together... Luka: ...we are... All Vocaloids: ...the 8 Vocaloids of Japan! *pose their signature poses* (Disney characters cheering) Mickey: Hot dog! Now that's a surprise completely revealed! I've been to Japan several times before, but haven't met any of you in person. Gakupo: That's OK, Mickey, I have a personal lifetime story I've always wanted to tell you. Would you like to hear it? I can also show you my 3 belongings, if you like as well. Mickey: Sure, Gax. Minnie: Oh, I want to hear it all, too! Gakupo: All right, I'll show you my fan first. *opens his fan and waves it* This item came from my Native boxart. The symbol you see right here is my personal symbol called the senaka. Some people think it can be a mix between a creature and some traditional Japanese writing. Of course, I am also dubbed the purple samurai because I was born the color purple. And I feel like I'm the only one to hold this fan. Daisy: Wow, I really like that thing, Gax, can I hold it? Gakupo: Why, yes, Daisy Duck, I see that you really like fancy things. *hands Daisy his fan* Here you go. *clears his throat* OK, now, I'm going to show you another thing I own. *takes his katana off his waist* This is my very own signature bokken katana from my Power boxart. It's a traditional Japanese sword that was first invented in about the Muromachi time period. Miku: I didn't know Japan has its own extended past. Are there any ancestors in that time? Luka: Yeah, there are some things I haven't learned yet. Gakupo: Probably, one of my ancestors was given the first sword after the time it was made by some man in his life. I always keep this in handy from then on. *puts his katana back on his waist* And last, but not least for you Disney pals, I just have one last item I'm owning; *takes out his parasol* my umbrella parasol which came from my Whisper boxart. Not only it can keep me from the sun, but also the rain. Sometimes when I relax, I'd like to use this thing just in case something unexpected happens. MEIKO: Like winds blowing in different directions? I once had been all of a sudden taken down by a foreign object that doesn't belong anywhere. Miku: Perhaps there's just an opportunity to control what makes a pleasant world not so pleasant; an improvising concert by us Vocaloids. First up, solo numbers. I'll start with myself, so you Disney buddies go grab a seat if you can. Oh, and you might also want some color-changing glowsticks for this showcase. Rin: Uh, Miku, I really want to ask you this; can Horace do the lighting in addition to playing music? Miku: Well, I suppose so, Rin. I heard some people say he works like a horse, literally. *giggles with Rin* KAITO: I'll get my guitar. Miku: Mickey and Minnie, I bet you're going to like one of my originals I've written myself. Can you play it for me to sing, Horace? Horace: You got it Ms. Miku! *turns on the boombox* (Through the Night starts playing) Mickey: Has everybody got their own glowsticks? Pluto: Uh-huh! Minnie: Then make them turquoise! Miku :Tell me :I wanna know if your heart beats :Ooh :Tell me :I wanna know if you love me like you used to :So I cry and I cry :As I wait for my love to catch my fall :But my heart will be lost :Through the night, through the night (dances to the instrumental part) Donald: Oh, yeah! (Minnie and Daisy laughing) Miku :Tell me :I wanna know if your heart beats :Ooh :Tell me :I wanna know if you love me like you used to :So I cry and I cry :As I wait for my love to catch my fall :But my heart will be lost :Through the night, through the night :So I cry and I cry :As I wait for my love to catch my fall :But my heart will be lost :Through the night, through the night (song finishes with Miku dancing with an ending pose followed by Disney characters cheering) Minnie: Way to go, Miku! Mickey: Boy, that's a very good song you've picked there! Miku: Thank you two, I've made it with assistance from one of my many masters called slushii. I can send you my CD solo album of original songs if you want. Rin: Well, that all means it's my turn this time. Mickey: Gosh, I have no idea what she's about to do. Rin: Maybe I can answer you with this; but first, I want you to change the color of your glowsticks to orange. Horace? (next song begins) :Look inside :You can’t hide from me :'Cause I’m everywhere :Yet I’m nowhere :Intertwined :side by side :My fractals of omnipresence :Of transcendence (starts dancing) :I’m ascending to the fractals of the 4th dimension :A place beyond human comprehension :Moving through door after door :Going on for forevermore :I own a realm of higher metaphysical space :Playing god with the entire human race :My door is ever present :There’s no point of history I haven’t went :Step outside, :One second I’m in London :The other on the sun, it’s so much fun :Step outside, :One second 1860, the other 2030 (background turns black) :Look inside :You can’t hide from me :'Cause I’m everywhere :Yet I’m nowhere :Intertwined :side by side :My fractals of omnipresence :Of transcendence (continues dancing) :Don’t you realize the power in my hands :is so immense? :Yet no one understands :the world's fate I can bend (she gets cloned with a clone repeating this stanza) :I’m ascending to the fractals of the 4th dimension :A place beyond human comprehension :Moving through door after door :Going on for forevermore :I own a realm of higher metaphysical space :Playing god with the entire human race :My door is ever present :There’s no point of history I haven’t went (clone disappears) :Step outside, :One second 1860, the other 2030 (song finishes with the real Rin dancing with an ending pose followed by Disney characters cheering) Mickey: Wow, Rin, you did something terrific! Rin: Thanks, Mickey. Luka: Now it's my turn to take the stage. I have a song about dreams and this one might have some details. Horace, switch to the next song, please. The rest of the Disney pals in the audience seats will change the color of their glowsticks to pink. vocals 'Living the dream (echoes) 'Luka :Living the dream :Watching classics being sung :Living the dream :As my heart comes undone :Living the dream :With bubble pop lies to beautiful skies, oh :Feeling serene :In open fields lined with neon cake :I see your face :Then your mouth starts moving :And my veins are pumping :Pastel fades into black and white :So I'll flood the raging fires :Raise the clouds up higher :Looking down on :The dreams I had of you and I (does the graceful dance) :I won't cry :I'm just fine Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan